A Night at Hodges'
by Gomes
Summary: [SaraHodges] Then prove me wrong.


TITLE: A Night at Hodges'

AUTHOR: Gomey

ARCHIVE: Anywhere, just let me know so I can brag...hehe.

RATING: M

SPOILERS: "A Night at the Movies" (3-19)

SUMMARY: "Then prove me wrong."

NOTES: Since this pairing is definitely not on the 'hot list', I would just ask you to respect my opinions. If you want to criticize, at least read the fic first and then comment, thus ensuring that your words will be deemed constructive criticism. If all you have to say is: 'this will never happen' or something to that effect, keep it to yourself because I don't need a reality check: I know of the improbability. Suffice to say, I've never let that control my tastes and observations.

For those who will allow themselves: enjoy.

-------------------

"Hmm...spiral gauges." David tapped the microscope, "take a look." He walked away, allowing Sara to step in.

In the back of her mind, she registered a rather distracted tone to his voice, but her thoughts imediately focussed on the long bamboo stick. "...all along the pole." She glanced up, meeting his eyes. "What do you think cause these marks?"

He quickly averted his gaze, embarassed by being caught. "I need more time, I'm not a miracle-worker." He snapped unintentionally, his defensive-front kicking in and covering up any vulnerability shown.

Sara raised an eyebrow. "Obviously Hodges, or you wouldn't be rude."

His brow furrowed: was she flirting with him? He took in a sharp inhalation through the nose. "I wasn't being rude, I was being curt. Rude would've been, 'you'll know when I know.'" Beat. "Friends?"

A small smile escaped as she processed his words. "No." The smile still reigned, negating any intent of rejection.

"Mm..." He mused, "then I guess dinner at my place is mandatory to reinforce this weak bond." He muttered, scribbling down some notes. "How's tomorrow night looking? I do believe we both have the night off...so, seven sounds good. I'll man the stove."

"You seem so sure." Sara stated, a little taken back by his boldness.

He lifted up his head, his expression echoing confusion. "I am." Beat. "My cooking skills are unmatched in the culinary community."

"No I mean..." She paused, letting out an annoyed breath, "that you automatically assume that I'll agree to this dinner."

He moved from behind the table, walking towards her. "Then prove me wrong." His voice dropped to a murmur, as three fingers pressed a small piece of paper to her chest, slightly above her heart.

Sara held her breath, unsure of the sensations she was feeling. Her stomach knotted, and despite knowing the cause was in the form of a newly hired lab tech, she was still unsure of the actual reason. Almost mechanically, she lifted up her hand, placing it over his.

David swallowed discreetly, unwilling to expose any doubt in himself, despite fear now reigning.

Her fingers curled around his and she extracted the piece of paper from his grip, allowing his hand to remain against her. She shivered slightly, feeling his thumb gently caress her skin.

David smirked, hearing her crumple the paper. "So...is that a no?" His hand remained, pressed against her chest, his thumb lightly dusting abstract shapes across her skin.

She was about to retort when Warrick stepped into the room, effectively interrupting the two and curbing any retort she pretended to have dangling on the tip of her tongue. She shot David a glare, it's effect intensifying to the smirk she received in response. "I have to..." She trailed off, not being able to share a valid reason for her imminent departure. "Um..." She jerked her thumb over her shoulder, pointing at her desired exit.

"What Sara?" David interrupted, hiding a sadistic grin at her obvious discomfort. "You have somewhere to go?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, hoping that a dagger would actually shoot out of them and nail him between the eyes. Nail him...God how she wanted to do that. Her eyes grew wide before closed them, letting out a desperate sigh. Was that the reason why his presence made her so uncomfortable? Could her uneasiness be due to a sexual tension that most didn't see, but she had felt however miscalculating the intensity? Was she sexually attracted to the pompous lab rat?

"Sara...?"

She heard his voice near her.

"Sara, you okay?"

She sensed his body softly standing in front of her.

"Sara?"

She tasted his breath fluttering against the edge of her lips.

"Do you want me -"

" - yes." She interrupted him. Beat. Her eyes flew open and her mouth parted in shock, appalled that she had blurted out such a vulnerable revelation.

David remained quiet for a bit, the same old smirk gracing his somewhat boyish features. "...to help you with anything?" He finished his sentence in a mutter, glancing back at Warrick who was currently on the phone with a police officer concerning the whereabouts of one of the boys. He turned back to the brunette in front of him, both eyebrows raised in a playful disposition.

After a few failed attempts at a coherent conversation, she turned on her heel and marched straight to the locker room, leaving David staring after her, with a rather sadistic grin kissing his lips. He turned around, cocking his head to the side in a lethargic shrug. "Women, huh?"

Warrick glanced up from the microscope and glanced towards Sara's retreating form, and then back at David. A raised eyebrow revealed that though the attention wasn't in direct correlation with the moment just passed, ears had been intently aware of a few underlying emotions present. The CSI pursed his lips and bowed his head once more, concentrating on the task in front of him.

–TBC–


End file.
